


Cosas buenas

by Gotaru



Category: Shawshank Redemption (1994), Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: La auténtica libertad consiste en nunca permitir que el corazón deje de latir con esperanza, sin importar que se esté atrapado en el lugar más gris de la tierra.Una reflexión acerca de Andy y su entorno, además de un humilde regalo de cumpleaños para mi escritor favorito, ese de significado infinito para mí. :')





	Cosas buenas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Stephen King y Frank Darabont.
> 
> ...
> 
> Hago esto por amor.

**| COSAS BUENAS |**

―que nunca morirán―

* * *

 _» dedicado a todos aquellos que sienten con_ esperanza _en el corazón «_

* * *

*****

«No me avergüenzo de mi amor».

**(Stephen King)**

*****

* * *

Aquellos seres que viven sumergidos en el dulce regalo de la libertad (como tú, como yo y como todos los demás) tienen la nefasta costumbre de dar por sentado lo que más  _significado_ rebosa de aquello que los rodea, sí, vaya que es verdad: una sencilla, apacible caminata entre hojas amarillas, el primer suspiro que se desprende del pecho al despertar por la mañana o inclusive el mismísimo cielo que se extiende, infinito y perfecto, sobre nuestras cabezas; todo mutando en trivialidad.

Vacuo.

Acaso alguna clase de elementos que adquieren tonalidad grisácea por prevalecer de fondo, un telón eterno: escenarios de la cotidianidad, en contraste con aquellas vidas que rebosan promesas ante el simple hecho de no vivir sumergidos en el miedo, ni entre muros que detengan.

El máximo anhelo de la felicidad se roza con las puntas de los dedos, sin siquiera hacerse notar.

Para Andy Dufresne el concepto de « _trivialidad_ » es un engendro sin rostro.

Es una suerte de enfermizo hilo amarillo que lleva años y años ondeando por el viento, a merced del mismo, perdido y carente de sentido alguno.

Para Andy, el cielo, por ejemplo, es el lienzo más majestuoso de todos, lo es por ser aquella única cosa en su habitad que no duele mirar: es una obra de arte de  _significado_  infinito, que no juzgaba ni poseía barreras, invitando a empezar de nuevo en su impoluto interior, el cielo un contraste total con la escala de grises de los muros de la prisión de Shawshank.

Era aquello que conseguía inyectarle esperanza durante los días en que el infierno parecía cernirse a su alrededor aún más de lo normal.

Andy piensa en los días que mutaron en semanas, luego en meses y más tarde en décadas, que, a su vez, se han sentido como un suspiro, como lo que dura una pluma en caer del cielo a la tierra y se recuerda en el árido patio donde los demás reos juegan béisbol, charlando entre ellos, y su actividad principal, además de conversar con Red, ha consistido en observarlo abstraído durante horas: perderse en su majestuosidad azulina resultaba vital en pos de que tu corazón no dejase de latir en un lugar como aquel.

Jamás permitiría que su alma se marchitase y con ello darles a esos bastardos que los controlaban la satisfacción de haberse apropiado de su humanidad.

Cuando le comentaba cosas de este tipo a Red, a su amigo, al mejor de todos, en aquellos días en que la nostalgia le late con particularidad en el corazón éste se limita a observarlo sin proferir comentario alguno, seriedad y reserva absolutas en el rostro: mas Andy puede leer, en sus ojos del color de las noches sin estrellas de octubre, una nostalgia igual de intensa que brama por ser escuchada, avasallante por su conexión con lo que él le decía pero eternamente temerosa de materializarse en palabras.

Porque albergar esperanza por el futuro, en un lugar como ese, nada que auto-engañarse era. Así lo parecía a primera vista, al menos.

Nunca volvería a ser fácil el dejarse llevar por lo más cotidiano de la existencia, no: los rodeaba la realidad de una vida arruinada en un solo instante, la de todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en ello, y las imprudencias cometidas escociendo tras los ojos en noches eternas.

La incapacidad de sentirse  _humano_ estaba a la orden del día, oculto en las sombras de la celda y listo para acecharte al caer la oscuridad. La única compañía concreta.

Andy sólo es capaz de que sentir la empatía más sincera de la historia por su amigo, por mucho que sus manos prevalezcan limpias de la sangre de la que alguna vez fue su mujer, y su amante.

Andy, desde siempre, ha visto las cosas de manera distinta.

Observa a su amigo de raíces "irlandesas" reflexionando hacia cuál escaque del tablero de ajedrez debía mover su ficha roja, y meditar sobre él resulta igual de sencillo que respirar.

Y es que, en la jaula de barrotes oxidados que la prisión les significaba, para él Red era como un ave temerosa de expandir sus alas, mas, él sabía que en sus ojos, aquellos que son el vidrio a través del cual contemplamos el alma yacía la esperanza de los que aún no han dejado de sentir, que no dejaban de anhelar un  _algo_  más que aquellos malditos muros de mierda que les impedían ver el horizonte y que, por mucho que existieran días que doliesen inhumanamente, los mismos jamás conseguirían ponerle frenos a ellos, ellos, a los seres cuya imaginación prevalece soldada a sus corazones latentes.

Sí: el entorno gris les podía gritar acerca de un futuro de muerte y soledad y habitaciones de hoteles baratos proporcionados por el mismo gobierno sin corazón que los había encerrado durante gran parte de sus vidas, pero, ¿qué demonios importaba eso cuando hay un algo que late en tu pecho? Muy en el fondo, el brillo prevalecía.

Ese brillo en los ojos al avistar el cielo era aquello que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera  _ellos_ , conseguirían arrebatarles jamás.

Y es que no existía mejor cosa que la esperanza. No, lector que del otro lado estás, no la hay. No la habrá.

Andy nunca ha dejado de pensar en esto, que la esperanza es la raíz y solución mismas de todo, ni siquiera ante el implacable golpe que la devastadora muerte de Brooks les significó a todos ellos; ese suceso de pesadilla, y que Brooks lo perdonase toda la vida, sólo consiguió alimentar con más fiereza las llamas de su convicción.

¡La esperanza debía prevalecer ante todo, con un maldito demonio…!

Dentro de ese condenado lugar, la misma es la única luz existente, una dulce claridad en el medio de su eterno vagar a través de la oscuridad, con las frías cadenas atadas a los talones.

Andy se aferraría a su humanidad con una sonrisa relajada; él conseguiría rescatar la esperanza dormida en el corazón de su amigo, también.

― ¿Seguirás soñando despierto o vas a mover tu ficha, banquero? ―Red consigue interrumpir el caudal intenso de sus pensamientos. El sol le da de lleno en el rostro, y una leve capa de sudor hace brillar sus pecas oscuras.

Andy sólo atina a sonreírle.

Años pasan; todo sigue igual, sí. No podía ser de otra manera.

Luego, cual aparición de un huracán para el que no se está preparado se deviene ese muchachito, ese intento de criminal insolente, carente de educación y que habla hasta por los codos tan sólo para sacudir su mundo y Andy desespera de una forma que ni él mismo se conocía al ver entreabrirse, por primera vez en dos décadas, las puertas que lo han mantenido prisionero.

Se aferra con uñas y dientes a esta oportunidad y, sin querer, termina por mandarlo todo al mismísimo diablo ante el clamar de la palabra « _obtuso_ ». Maldita sea la novela de su infancia de la cual la aprendió.

Y sucede: el maldito Alcaide, el rey de todos los bastardos existentes en su vida introduce sus manos sucias a causa de la codicia en su pecho sangrante y descubierto, abatido por los meses de demente e inhumano encarcelamiento; dedos que cuentan billetes con avaricia le rasguñan el alma, empodreciéndosela.

Y todo lo ve gris por sentirlo todo de ese color.

La esperanza se infecta, y Andy lo sabe: es momento de irse. Ya.

_¡AHORA!_

Los truenos rasgando el cielo y la lluvia que caen a cantaros son el escenario perfecto y soñado, la culminación de aquello en lo que trabajo de incógnito por años: su libertad, consumada.

Y nada le ha sabido más dulce que las primeras gotas de lluvia que saboreó en la boca como hombre libre.

El tiempo, los años, tan sabios como eran hijos de perra, pasan una vez más: esta vez, su lugar de reposo consiste en una humilde pero encantadora casita hecha de madera oscura y techo de paja que unos cálidos pescadores de la localidad lo ayudaron a construir, y no una puñetera y por siempre infernal, fría celda; esta vez, los tiempos que lo rodean son más gentiles con él y la forma en que se siente pleno, en que, al fin, no hay más miedo rodeándole es tan abrumante que llegar a ser lo único que consigue ponerle la cabeza en su lugar instantes después de despertar, sudoroso y trémulo, a causa de pesadillas que juraban que había sido descubierto en el medio de su escape.

Por fin, oh, por fin la quietud es capaz de pesar más.

Pero a pesar de todo, de la tan preciada tranquilidad que se vive en el epicentro mismo de la libertad, sus ojos prevalecen un tanto nostálgicos al perderse en el azul del agua, de color tan perfecto como el del cielo: la soledad representa un oasis para el ser que anhela la exhaustiva reflexión, pero también es capaz de resaltar las presencias añoradas, especialmente en las noches etéreas en que sólo lo acompañan las estrellas.

No era lo mismo sin Red.

Pero lo conocía demasiado bien…; ese legendario reo de Shawshank que podía conseguirte lo que sea que quisieras a cambio de una pequeña cuota era un libro abierto para él, a regañadientes del susodicho. Lo sería siempre.

Sonríe, entonces; así pues, Andy sabe que él no tardará en aparecer.

Si Red se lo permitía a sí mismo pronto, oh, tan pronto que casi podía ver el momento frente a sus ojos, ambos podrían abrir codo a codo aquel hotelito con el que Andy tanto soñaba a la orilla del lugar donde la arena recibe las caricias del mar, en el medio de la nada los dos.

Nacer otra vez en el seno de la naturaleza, poder irse de este mundo en paz: ¡hacer justo aquello que Brooks no pudo, maldita sea, y así darle un  _significado_  a su tan injusto final…!

Porque Andy no duda que, algún día, primavera de eterna esperanza en el corazón mediante, logrará reencontrarse con su amigo de nuevo, estrechar su mano entre sonrisas cómplices, al lado de ese pacífico tan azul como el que prevalecía en sus sueños.

Tenía esperanza en ello, sí: nada más hacía falta.


End file.
